An Interview to Remember
by Iamsuperconfused
Summary: In which Maggie Sawyer is interviewed by Clark Kent and Lois Lane about the recent work of the Science Division against Cadmus In which Maggie Sawyer joins the Lena Luthor Defense Squad In which Alex Danvers comes out to Clark Kent in the CORNIEST WAY EVER KNOWN TO MAN. (ok it's not that bad, but, I felt very corny and giggly writing this) Also posted on AO3


The TV is the focus in the Science division's office, the mood hasn't gotten this cheerful in a long while, their recent scuffles with Cadmus personnel attempting to kidnap Aliens went really well, barely any wounds and only victories, the chatter dies down when the news start talking about the recent waves of assaults, kidnapping and skirmishes.

«Another attempted kidnapping by a yet un-identified armed group has occured last night in National City, this time, the target was a small family of immigrants, what little information we have indicate that there was a fire-fight between the would be kidnappers and another armed force, suspected to be the NCPD Science division, but they have declined to comments the events for the time being, citing the presence of minors.

However, these events have drastically increased in frequency in the past few days, creating a sense of panic amidst the affected communities. Several inquiries were made for information to the victims of these acts, but all have been declined out of fear for their safety. The lack of response to media inquiries seems to be a part of the problem, according to several expert.» ::The TV plays a bit with a black woman explaining that the lack of public information about these events create distrust against even the people helping and then the Newscast host makes a quick plea for the different parties involve to respond to the media inquiries. ::

Detective Sawyer was watching with a little concerned look at the TV, the rest of the office seems to be keeping the buzz and cheers alive. Maggie's direct superior walks past her, a chubby man with a well groomed beard, patting her back. «Sawyer, you think you could make a good show for the media ? I got calls from the newspaper in Metropolis to get interviews specifically with you» Maggie seemed intrigued, following her boss through the office, dodging the unsually big crowd, having a hard time not to share the general enthusiasm.

«You mean the Daily Planet?» Her boss acquiesced at the question, pointing her «I got the local media, Sawyer, I got some clearance from higher up to talk about this to the press to avoid a mass panic, so if you think you can handle a few questions for their papers?» Maggie shrugs once «I'll do it, do I call to set it up or ...» Her boss shook his head. «No, it's set up for today at around noon» Maggie rolled her eyes, that meant skipping lunch with Alex, but she wasn't about to share that with her boss. «Right, will do. Who's doing the interview, you have a name?» her boss nod once and checks his note for a moment. «Clark Kent, he said he'd bring a Lois with him» she nods once, turn around to go to her desk picking up her cellphone and texting Alex, tapping rapidly on the screen.

::Hey, Alex, sorry I have to cancel lunch today :(::

:: T_T Aww y tho?::

::Surprise media interview :| ::

::Oh tv time! u a celebrity now!::

::Nah, for the Daily Planet, Metropolis Newspaper::

::...U kidding? U know who going to do the interview?::

::Clark Kent, just googled him, looks like he's a nerd like you ;) He's bringing a lady w/him Lois I think::

::Ok! srry gotta go, minor emergency::

::Be safe Alex!::

Alex was already furiously texting Kara about this when James sent her a text as well warning her about their presence in National city a lot of smiley faces were exchanged, but the conversations went WILD when Alex added her bits of information to their group chat

A::James, Kara, u know what they doing in town? cuz I do!111one!::

K::No, I don't I didn't get any text or msg :(::

J::I'm guessing they want to surprise us, Kara, don't panic, Clark would never visit National City without going to see you, also, Alex, why are they in town!?::

A::To get an interview about the kidnappings from Science Division Detective Maggie Sawyer::

J::Oh, OH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH that's golden::

K:: LOL, I want to see Clark's Face when he sees you with your GIRLFRIEND! ::

A:: She cancelled lunch tho :( I might get away with bringing food to her mebbe? I don't know where they set the interview up::

J::I'll ask Clark when I get the chance::

K::Lemme know, I wanna be there!::

Maggie was already on the phone by then, trying to get Clark to pick up the phone, she was almost giving up when the phone finally picked up and the man's voice was heard.

«Yes?» the sound of a woman chuckling a bit nearby was heard

«Good morning, Mr Kent, I presume?» Maggie was nervous and almost tripped over her words.

«I am, Yes, who is this?»

«Detective Maggie Sawyer, you have an interview set up with me at lunch ?»

«Yes, I do... how'd you get my number?»

«I'm a detective, Mr Kent, I detect... and you have it listed on the Daily Planet's profile page.» the woman clearly heard that as she started to laugh, Clark joined as well.

«I wanted to know where you wanted to conduct the interview, I...don't think my office would be the best choice, it's in the open»

«Well, is there a location that would fit the topic of the recent kidnappings, Miss Sawyer?»

Maggie gave him the adress of the Alien bar, specifying what kind of place it was and warning him that some people may not be warm to his appearance there as a new face, with the current situation. Once that was set up, Maggie stood from her seat, walking up to her patrol car after changing into her leather jacket and jeans get up, setting her badge on her hip along with her sidearms.

Meanwhile, Clark had warned James of his whereabouts already since he may have needed some nice picture of the place from a true pro, a call back to their previous work relationships. James said he may be late but that he would show up to take a few shots. Alex and Kara were already on their way, but, to give time to Clark and Maggie to do their things, decided to drive there on Alex's motorcycle and take the scenic route too.

Maggie was seated on her car's hood, reading her social media feed for any tidbits about current events, waiting for her interviewers to arrive, a car stopped in the street not too far from there and the sound of a man and a woman's voice are heard, discussing something about the general area looking like it might be a trap. Maggie smiled a bit, pushing herself from the hood of her car and facing the direction from which Clark and Lois came, of course Lois drew Maggie's eyes first, a darkly colored skirt suit, her make up done like a pro and her hair in a stern bun, playing up the serious, professional look.

Clark was another beast all of its own, a plaid shirt, black slacks and shined shoes, the glasses and the hair painting the full picture of a nerd she might have made fun of if she was more familiar with, her thought went to Alex for a moment and her smile grew wider. «Clark Kent, Ms Lane?» Maggie asked, offering a hand to shake, both of them shook it, Maggie noted the steel grip from Clark with a light wiggle of her fingers once the greetings were exchanged.

«This isn't glamorous for an interview, but, if you're looking to do a full piece on the situation, I think seeing something like this might pain a more...complete picture.» she said with her best professional tone, Clark seemed pleased by the response and Lois looked a bit worried. Maggie went to the door, knocked and gave the password and they were let in.

The bullet holes from the attacks were still there, but the damage was mostly obfuscated, Clark was already taking notes, and had used his X-ray vision to analyze the place, locating some special materials here and there, it was a quick thing for him to realize the kind of clientele this bar catered too. Lois was drawing the same conclusion on her own, they both nodded and Lois took his arm, smiling but worried. Maggie noted the gesture and her feature softened a little bit, nervosity leaving her quickly.

«How did you discover this place, Miss Sawyer?» Clark asked, setting his notepad down, asking casually, Lois was eyeing Brian at the back of the bar with a curious look, unsure. Maggie answered along with a shrug.

«I used to date an alien who was on the waitstaff of the bar, she introduced me to it... she passed away a few month back when the bar was attacked with a virus that assaulted alien biology. It's felt more like home than home on a lot of night.» Clark understood what she meant and took a few Notes, Lois seemed to be pretty disturbed by the idea of that virus «I'm going to go talk a bit to the guy over there.» Maggie looked and then warned Lois «Careful Brian can be a bit of a flirt, don't lend him money» Lois nodded and went to speak with him

«And what about you miss Sawyer, how's your day going so far» Clark seemed to be interested in lightening the mood for a bit and Maggie tried to oblige him.

«Well, it's been doing good, the Science Division actually had a pretty few good weeks recently, so the mood up and cheery at work, usually pretty rare. I was supposed to have lunch with my girlfriend, but, she had to cancel due to work as well, so it's a pretty good day I'll say.»

«Do you mind if I mention you being part of the LGBT+ community in the article, it seems to be something you're upfront about» Clark was very obviously glad to talk about this, his smile sincere and bright and Maggie nodded once. «You can mention it, might be a few awkward stare at work, but, I've dealt with worse.»

Clark took some notes and threw a quick look to Lois talking to Brian and a few others, interviewing them and taking in the pulse, Maggie smiles brighter when she sees that, then turn to Clark again, waiting for his questions.

«So, what's the situation, what are those confrontation that we heard about left and right, do you know what's happening there?»

Maggie nodded. «Those reported from the first of last month to last night were all Science Division engaging with Cadmus forces to protect or rescuse alien civilians from them»

Maggie slides a file across the table «Signed confirmation from the head of the division.»

Clark smiles. «Thank you, very appreciated, why the media silence though? Wouldn't it make sense in Public Relation way?»

Maggie laughed a bit «Some of the people in the highers up wanted to do that, but the secrecy actually prevented Cadmus from seeing us coming on a few occasions, plus some of the raids concerned children, so we wanted to avoid media attention for those.»

Clark took a minutes to write down a few things, the waitress came to their tables, dropping Maggie a beer which she didnt touch and she asked him «What's for you handsome?» Clark looked up flustered and he answered, stumbling his words a few times. «Club soda, if you have any, two, actually, the lady will want one too.» Maggie almost laughed but she kept a professional face.

«Cadmus is a terrorist organisation, but they're funded very well as I found out, I was wondering how does the Science division keep up with them in terms of training and skills.» Maggie was surprised at the question and she spent a moment thinking about it.

«Lots of field experience against recents assault from both aliens and terrorists and an off the record help from the DEO's top training data»

Clark seemed impressed «And off the record, how do you get your hand on that?»

Maggie smiles: «I cheat to win, Mr Kent, my job is to serve and protect and I know exactly who I serve and protect.» Clark's eyes lit up and a true sincere smile on his face, Maggie felt a strange sense of pride there.

«So, on the records again, A lot of the funds for Cadmus came from the fortune of the Luthor family, according to public records and I've heard rumors that a Luthor was at the head of the organization.»

Maggie took the question over, directing away from where Clark was heading, knowing Kara would get upset if Clark had a word against Lena in his article. «Lillian Luthor, mother of Lex, is at the head of the organisation and has actively been a direct part of terrorist attacks against National City and she is the brain behind the assault on the aliens across the country. you can quote me on that and I can get a direct quote from Supergirl on this one.»

Clark was slightly surprised at the sudden turn of attitude from the woman before him, but he kept on noting her word, when Supergirl was mentioned he took note of something on a different page. «I'd appreciate the direct quote.»

Lois took back her seat just as the club soda hit the table, smiling. «The local aliens are very nervous, I got a lot of emotional response but not a lot of hard evidence, I think I can make use of it to help»

Both Maggie and Clark smiles a bit at that, then look at each other, Clark was the one to speak first. «So the ideal resolution for the Cadmus situation for you, what would that entails, what do you hope for Detective?»

«I hope we can stop the organisation, of course, but what I'm hoping is to stop the idea that these people are only dangerous, I want earth to be a safe haven for the lost homes out in the stars» Lois squeezed Clark's arm there, something Maggie picked up. «I want their ideals to die with them, I understand wanting prudence and careful considerations, that's why I'm okay with the DEO and the Science division existing, but our work is more than hunting down aliens and it always should be and have been.»

Clark took note there and then nods to Lois in thanks, then to Maggie again «I was wondering if Cadmus wouldn't be also currently funded by the people at the top of L-corp, do you think that could be a possibility.» Clark needed to ask that question, but he saw in Maggie's eyes a certain defensive stance taking hold.

Maggie was going to have to answer this seriously and she knew it, but even her was surprised by the impassionated speech she gave. «Look around you, Mr. Kent, any and all of these people are here today for one reason only.» she raise her index fingers. «Lena Luthor stopped the virus that would have taken all of their lives away, she is the reason why half the national city alien population isn't flying into space right now and she was attacked on several occasion by her mother, so no, I don't think she is on their side, I think we need to stop seeing the name and start seeing the woman behind it.»

Clark listened for real and took a few notes «I'm glad there are people like you, Miss Sawyer, I will definitely put that one in my article.» Maggie seemed a bit flustered after that comment.

Lois looked to Maggie «I'm glad you're where you are, a lot of people ought to feel safe with you.».

The other people in the bar seemed to be discussing and talking among themselve now, a bit of the nervousness from having new people passing, drinks starting to pile up, food starting to appear on tables, Clark was finishing writing his notes and Lois engaged a bit with Maggie.

«So, you said you could get a quote from Supergirl? Have you worked with her before?»

«Yes, actually, I got shot by a laser beam from a cyborg while trying to stop it from getting a chemical compound forcefully from L-corp, it provided the distraction she needed to take the upper hand in the fight. She came to my rescue and the cyborg ran.» she smiles and shrug «People are important to her and I'll take care of the quote, I have your phone number now so...»

Clark had this incredible smile about him right now, as he kept taking his note, Lois nod once «I know someone like that too» Lois had grown accustomed to her lover's morals, but she knew Clark was very proud right now and the only thing that stopped him from shedding a tear now was his focus on work, thus she didn't distract him.

«You're lucky» Maggie mouthed wordlessly to Lois after saying that «Keep him» both ladies exchange little nods there and then, Maggie's phone beeped, a text message from Alex.

A: How's the interview ?

M: How's the emergency? It's going fine, I think it's over soon

A: Emergency is taken care of, you hungry?

M: Yep, I'll grab some grub at the bar and run back to work

A: Yuck will bring you stuff when I can!

Maggie was interrupted by Clark asking her something else «Would you mind waiting for a bit, I have a friend in National City coming over to take a few pictures of the interview, I'd like the chance to have a few professional shot taken of you for the interview.» Lois seemed happy «Oh, you called Jimmy did you!» Clark nodded

That's when it clicked for Maggie, both Clark and Lois missed it at first but she was starting to put something together, she looked at them both together and she looked at her phone «huh. Jimmy you say? Like, James Olsen ? He used to work at the Daily Planet right?»

Clark nods once «One of my best friends actually, you met him?» she nods and smiles. «Yeah I did a couple times» that's when the sound of a pair of motorcycle was heard outside, every alien in the bar got nervous and started to look at the windows and exit, Clark used his X-ray vision and saw James, Kara and Alex disembarking from their rides, Kara carrying a take out bag.

He look around for a moment, noticing the nervosity among the locals, Maggie didn't look too stressed out though and Lois was staring at the door with a bit of tension. James came in first, carrying his materials for the photo shoot, everyone immediately relaxed, like they knew him, then Kara came in with the brightest of smile and from between them a leather clad Alex Danvers emerged with the Biggest(tm) shit eating grin she could muster, taking the bag from Kara's hand and getting to their table.

Lois had relaxed and smiled at the situation as she was starting to get the picture there. Clark was obviously happy to see them all but Kara rushed to him and gave him the biggest hug Maggie ever saw out of Kara, there was no holding back in the hug and she opened her eyes wider. «Oh my god»

«Hey there Maggie, I heard you were hungry» Maggie laughed and stood up to greet Alex with a hug «You nerd! You gigantic nerd, you could've told me!» Alex laughed «Your faces are so priceless right now...» Lois was surprised to say the least, but she was pretty distracted by how happy Clark was hugging Kara, a full powered hug from two Kryptonian under a Yellow sun was something to see, once the hug was done, Clark set Kara down gently.

James spoke first with a huge smile too «So, everyone knows everyone, what a coincidence!» Clark and James exchange their captain-salute handshake and hug and when Clark got to Alex for the greeting she held up a finger, Lois took her phone out to take a picture there, trying to hide her happy tears behind her phone, capturing the moment.

«So Clark, what do you think of my girlfriend?» Her face was red but her gaze was bold, she cleared her throat nervously but took Maggie's hand in hers. Clark cleared his throat a bit, clearly taken by emotion «I'm proud of you Alex, I'm happy for you» he looks to Maggie and smiles. «She's a fantastic woman, keep her.» Maggie was a bit shocked there, of course she had put the numbers together there, she knew Clark's secret now, the same way she knew about Kara's, she gave a careful hug to Clark, patting his back and whispering to him «So now you know how I can get you a quote from Supergirl and what I do to cheat.» a full dimpled smile as she then retake Alex's arms, Clark laughing at the whisper. «Well, today got a lot better.»


End file.
